Answered Pleas
by InuyashaFan19
Summary: Takes place after "Oh My Goddess"


I just wanted to let you know that I don't own Charmed. But I would love to be one of the Charmed ones.  
  
It's been 6 months since she had seen him for the last time. She sat looking at the window as the rain poured down. It had seemed that the weather was expressing the emotions that she was feeling. He son lay sleeping in his crib just a few feet away. Every time she looked at him she saw the face of a person that she had longed to see and touch for what seemed like an eternity. She stood thinking about the last words he had said to her. They still rang threw her head like they had just been spoken.  
  
"Leo if you can hear me give me a sign to let me know you can." She said as she watched out the window. As soon as that thought escaped her mind a flash of lighting struck and a clap of thunder and she just knew that it was him. "Leo I miss you more than anything. You have been gone far to long. I wish that you could be her physically to watch little Wyatt grow up. He looks more and more like you everyday." She began to cry. "Oh Leo how I wish that things could be different." She sat watching outside. Another flash of lighting and a clap of thunder came like a response to what she was saying. She began sobbing, "Leo I love you so much. I just wish that you were here to tell me that everything was going to be alright."  
  
A knock came at the door. "Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe said from the other side of the door. "I have something that I would like to tell you. Can I come in?"  
  
Piper composed herself. "Yes, Phoebe of course. Just be quiet I just got Wyatt asleep."  
  
Phoebe opened the door quietly. She had a smirk on her face. "Piper, I have something I need you to look at. Could you come at check it out?" she asked with the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't hide the joy that she was feeling.  
  
"Sure Phoebe." She said looking at her sister with suspicion.  
  
Phoebe lead Piper down stairs to the entrance way. "Now, close your eyes and don't open them. Understand!" she told her.  
  
"Phoebe what is this all about? I'm really not in the mood for a surprise." Piper said getting irritated.  
  
"Just do it. Please trust me. After this if you are unhappy then blow me up." She said smiling.  
  
Piper did as she was asked. She closed her eyes tight. Phoebe covered them with her hand to make sure she wasn't peeking. She lead Piper into the living room. She stopped her at the doorway. "Okay, you may open your eyes." She said as she released her hand from her eyes.  
  
Piper hesitated to open not knowing what was going to be waiting for her. As she opened her eyes she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then she felt someone standing behind her. Thinking that it was a demon or something worst she turned ready to fight. What she saw was something that she wasn't expecting in a million years. She just gasped.  
  
There standing in front of her was the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world. Leo was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He walked over and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared together. Piper started to cry. She didn't want to break from his embrace. "Leo I have missed you unconditionally." She whispered as she broke the kiss for just enough time to get it out. After a few moments they broke their embrace. She was still crying but instead of the tears of pain she had cried for months they were tears of joy.  
  
"How are you? I mean are they letting you stay?" she finely managed to say as her voice returned to her.  
  
"The elders have decide after watching the pain and suffering that you have endeared to allow me to come home. I still may have duties up there to do but they are allowing me to stay on earth. They are afraid that if the pain and suffering lasted to long that you would give hope up completely and forget about your duties as a witch." He said smiling.  
  
Piper just collapsed into his arms in more tears now. She was sobbing but managed to get out and thank you to the elders.  
  
Leo picked Piper up and knobbed to Phoebe. He headed up the stairs carrying Piper. He took her to their room and laid her on the bed. He walked over to Wyatt's crib and kissed his forehead. "Daddy's back to stay."  
  
He and Piper spent the rest of the night catching up on what they had both missed about the other. Leo returned to the higher plane every now and then when they needed him but never stayed longer than he had to. He and Piper watched their son grow up and learn. They also had their demon battles to fight and they did just like they had before.  
  
And they lived Happily Ever After.  
  
This was my first Charmed fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please R & R. I would love to hear what you have to say about it. 


End file.
